


Jacksepticeye x reader

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	Jacksepticeye x reader

"Seaaaaaan!"

"What, love?"

"I is hurting!"

"Be there in a bit!"

I was laying in bed, holding my stomach and groaning in pain. "Why?" I thought, rolling on to my side. Sean walked in and handed me some chocolate chips. "Thanks" I mumbled as I nibbled on the chocolate chips. He nodded and rubbed, hoping it would make me feel better. "I'm sorry to do this, y/n, but I have to recond my next video" he said, standing up. I whined a bit in protest but I knew he wouldn't take the day off unless one of us was deathly sick. He got up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone to be in pain.

I rolled over on to my stomach when my phone went off. I picked it up and saw that Mark was calling me. I answered it and placed it on speaker phone. "Yes, Mark?" I groaned, laying on my side. "Wow, y/n, you domt sound too good. Are you ok?" He asked, sounding very concerned. "No......my stomach hurts" I said, nibbling on my shirt. "Well is Javk helping you?" He asked. "No he's busy recording his next video" I said. "What!? I know he doesn't want to let do his fans but you're main priority......well first second priority...... you know what I mean!" He exclaimed. "Mark, I'm fine by myself" I said, causing him to sigh. "Are you sure, y/n?" He asked, still sounding concerned. "Yes I'm sure now I have to go!" I said before hanging up

As the hours rolled by, I stayed in bed, finding my stomach pains making it hard to do anything else but rest. I was looking up at the ceiling when Sean walked into our room, holding a couple of bags. He set them down at the foot of our bed and helped me slowly sit. "I'm sorry I haven't been any help today so I got you some things to make it up to you" he said, making me smile a little. "You didn't really have to, Sean, I was fine on my own" I said, kissing his cheek. He scratched the back of his in embarrasment. "I know, I just thought this would make you feel a bit better" he said, pulling the bags to where they were next to me. Leaning on Sean, I grabbed on of the bags and opened it to see that there was stomach medicine and bars of chocolate inside. I smiled and hugged Sean. "Thanks" I mumbled into his shirt. "Yer welcome, y/n" he said, wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
